Barbie Mermaidia Transcript
Fairytopia Revisited Azura: Voice-over Just through the rainbow, from the world we know, lies Fairytopia. In this land there lived a fairy named Elina, a fairy without wings. More than anything, Elina wished she could have wings and fly like everyone else... but when the evil Laverna, twin sister to Fairytopia's ruler, the Enchantress, released a sickness into the air that killed the plants and took away the fairies' power to fly... Laverna: [Laughs evilly.] Azura: Voice-over ...Only Elina had the strength to leave her home and look for help. She took her puffball Bibble... ''Bibble: Babbles.'' Azura: Voice-over ...And sought me, the guardian fairy Azura. But when I was kidnapped by Laverna's henchmen, the Fungi, Elina knew she had to stop Laverna on her own. On their way to Laverna's lair, Elina and Bibble reveived help from several new friends... but in the end, Elina had to face Laverna on her own... ''Elina: Let my friends go, Laverna!'' Azura: Voice-over ...And though Laverna offered Elina what she wanted most in the world... ''Elina: Wings...'' Azura: Voice-over ...Elina stood up for what was right, and fought back against Laverna, saving Fairytopia. ''Laverna: No!'' Azura: Voice-over Even though it meant she wouldn't get her wings... or so she thought, for back at the Magic Meadow, the Enchantress herself came to Elina and, to thank her for her bravery, the Enchantress bestowed the most wonderful gift imaginable - Elina's very own wings. ''Dandelion: Elina!'' ''Elina: I can't believe it! I'm flying!'' Main Title [The fairies laugh and yell as they play with Bibble.] Nalu's in Trouble! Elina: Oh, I love it. It's the most incredible feeling. Dandelion: I know! It's like you've been flying all your life. Elina: I still don't totally believe it's real. I keep feeling like my wings are part of an amazing dream, and I'll wake up one morning without them. Dandelion: That's crazy. You deserve them. [Bibble panics.] Elina: What's the matter? Wait. You think somebody is following you? [deliberately] I don't know, Bibble. Maybe it's just your imagination. I think you should just forget all about it. Hello. [Bibble and Dandelion scream.] Elina: Bibble? Dandelion: Are you okay? Sea Butterfly: Woo! Scared me a little there, my, but, ooh, oh yes, I'm fine. Just fine. Elina: We're sorry we scared you, but why were you following Bibble?' '''Sea Butterfly:' Bibble? What's a Bibble. Bibble: "What's a Bibble?" Huh! Sea Butterfly: Oh, the puffball. No, no, no. I wasn't following Bibble, I was following you. If you're Elina. Are you Elina? Elina: Yes, but how... Sea Butterfly: You are! See, I thought you were. I said to myself, I said, "Self, that's Elina", but then, with so many fairies, I couldn't be sure, and how silly would I feel if I went up to some stranger and I said, "Elina! Nalu's in trouble!" and they wouldn't even know who Nalu is, never mind that he's the prince of the merpeople, so I just followed you and I figured I'd- Elina: Wait. Nalu's in trouble? Sea Butterfly: How did you know? Oopsie. I didn't mean to break it to you that way. I wanted to ease into it, not just blurt out that Fungi kidnapped Nalu and tied him up and will do who-knows-what to him if he doesn't give them what they want, which could be anything, I mean, who would just say something like that without... oopsie. Elina: Nalu's been kidnapped by Fungi? But that's impossible. Are you sure. Sea Butterfly: Mhm. I saw it happen at the Crystal Cove. I wanted to stop them, but I couldn't. Nalu sent me to find you. He says you're the only one who can help. Bibble: Uh-oh. Elina: Me? What can I do against Laverna's Fungi? Dandelion: A lot. You've already defeated Laverna once. Elina: With help! Mabye I should talk to Azura, or another guardian fairy, or the Enchantress! Sea Butterfly: There's no time! You have to come to the Crystal Cove and help Nalu! He needs you! Will you do it? Elina: I will. Come on, Bibble, let's go. Bibble says he's in. Dandelion: I'm in, too! I'm coming with you. Elina: No, it could be dangerous. I don't want to get you in trouble with your mom. Dandelion: But I can't just wait here. I want to help. Elina: You can. If I'm not back by dusk tomorrow, promise me you'll go to Azura for help. Dandelion: I promise. Be careful, okay? You too, Bibble. Elina: We will. Lead the way. Laverna's Plot Dandelion: Good luck! Fungus 1: Hey, Fungus, is it just me or is there something fishy about this guy? Fungus 2: [laughs] Fishy! Hey, that's funny! Nalu: [weak laugh] Very clever. Fungus Maximus: Enough! Nalu: You won't get away with this, Fungus! Fungus Maximus: Fungus? Oh, no, no, no. These buffoons are Fungus. Call me Fungus Maximus. Max, if you must. [ringing] Laverna: Fungus! Fungus! Fungus Maximus: Excuse me. Laverna: Fungus! Oh, Fungus, there you are. Do you have the prince? Fungus Maximus: We do, your most eminent of eminencies. I know how to make sure he'll take us to the immuity berry. Then all you have to do is eat it. Laverna: And I'll be invulnerable to all magic - past, present and future. No more exhile in the bogs of the hinterlands. My sister, the Enchantress, will be powerless over me. Fungus Maximus: Oh! Over us! Laverna: "Us?" Oh, of course, over us. Bring me the berry, and you'll rule by my side. Fungus Maximus: I will, your deviousness, and might I take this opportunity to say how extremely fetching you look this morning. Few women thrive in dank, boggy air, but you... Laverna: The berry, Max! Get the berry! Now! Nalu: Forget it, Fungus. I'll never take you to the immunity berry. Fungus Maximus: I love when captives are difficult. Makes my job so much more fun. Fungus 1 or 2: Ew! Fungus Maximus: "Ew" indeed. Just one drop chokes every bit of air from water, killing everything inside. Makes you rethink taking me to the berry, no? Nalu: You'd only give the berry to Laverna. Fungus Maximus: Oh, very astute. Oopsie. Look at that. Nalu: I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. The berry's underwater. Last I looked, Fungi don't have gills. Fungus Maximus: I wonder how long it would take for the poison in Crystal Cove to taint all of Mermaidia. Five minutes, ten? Certainly not enough time to warn everyone. Oh, or save them. Ah, well. It won't be long now. That last pool should overflow in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three... Nalu: Alright, Fungus! I'll take you to the berry. There's special seaweed you can eat to make you breathe underwater. Meeting Mermaid Nori Fungus Maximus: Wise choice. Sea Butterfly: ...And of course Nalu only took you through the smallest part of Mermaidia, which was silly because we all wanted to meet the fairy who was willing to take on Laverna. I mean, wouldn't you? Elina: No! Sea Butterfly: "No?" Oh, I guess since you are that fairy, maybe you wouldn't, but... Elina? Elina: Look at this water. It's so... Bibble: Blech! Yuck! Elina: It's poisoned. Sea Butterfly: But how did it happen? Elina: I don't know. We need to look for clues. Bibble: Argh! Ooh! Argh! Sea Butterfly: See anything? Elina: No. Nori: I know you're here, Nalu. Don't make me come out and find you. Sea Butterfly: Uh-oh. Elina: What? Sea Butterfly: That's Nori. She's a friend of Nalu's. Elina: Great! Sea Butterfly: No! Elina: Hi. I'm Elina. I'm a friend of Nalu's too. Nori: You're Elina? I mean, you're beautiful and all, but you're not that beautiful. Elina: What? Nori: Look, I'm sure Nalu would love to see you, but this is where he and I hang out. So maybe you should just go back to the Fairy Frontier... Elina: Magic Meadow. Nori: Whatever. Nalu! Elina: Nalu's not here. He's been captured by Laverna's Fungi. Nori: What? How do you know that? Did you see it happen? Elina: No! The sea butterfly told me. She... Nori: What sea butterfly? Elina: There was a sea butterfly. She saw the kidnapping and Nalu sent her to get me. Nori: Ha! If Nalu was in trouble, he'd send for me. I know Mermaidia better than anyone. Elina: Great, then you can help me find him. I figure we'll s- Nori: No! I'll find Nalu myself. I don't need some fairy getting in my way. Elina: Some fairy? But Nalu asked me... Nori: That's what you say. All I know is that last time you showed up here, we have fire birds in the cover for the first time ever, and now Laverna's goons have kidnapped Nalu. I'd say Mermaidia's had enough of your help. Wouldn't you? Elina: Nori! Approaching Mermaidia Elina: She's gone. Bibble: [babbles] Elina: You really think we should go home? Bibble: [babbles] Elina: Maybe you're right. I mean, Nori certainly wants us to leave... but Nalu asked for my help. I can't just go home and forget about him. Bibble: [babbles] Elina: I know we can't breathe underwater... but we could if we had the seaweed Nalu gave us, remember? I wish we knew where it grows. Bibble: [babbles] Elina: Yes! That's it! Thank you! Now we can catch up with Nori and find Nalu. Come on, Bibble. Eat up. Bibble: Ew! Yuck! Elina: Come on, Bibble. It's not that bad, remember? Bibble: [babbles] Elina: Just don't think about it and eat quickly. So, can you lead us to Mermaidia? What's wrong? Oh, that's the way to Mermaidia. Thank you. I wonder what's up the other channel. The Carousel of Confusion? Carousel of Confusion Fungus Maximus: How much farther to the berry? Nalu: We're almost there! Just make a left at this coral! Fungus Maximus: Make a left! Fungus 1: Lefting! Fungus 2: Left-a-roo! Fungus Maximus: How much farther to the berry? Nalu: We're almost there! Just make a left at this coral! Fungus Maximus: Make a left! Fungus 1: Lefting! Fungus 2: Left-a-roo! Fungus Maximus: How much farther to the... Wait a minute. Nalu: We're almost to the berry! Just make a left at this coral! Fungus Maximus: Oh. Make a left! Fungus 1: Lefting! Fungus 2: Left-a-roo! Fungus Maximus: Whoa! Whoa! Something's not right here. Nalu:'' Of course it's not right. It's left. '''Fungi: Lefting! Left-a-roo! Fungus Maximus: Stop! How long have we been doing this? Nalu: Doing what? Fungus Maximus: Don't play dumb with me. I've heard about this. You took us to the Carousel of Confusion, didn't you? Its hypnotising waters make people forget what they're doing. Fungus 1 or 2: Uh, boss? What... what are we doing? Fungus Maximus: To the surface. Get us out of the water right now. And you, my dear prince, are in big trouble. Made for Each Other Elina: It's beautiful. There! Nori: You don't understand. I need to find Delphine. It's about Nalu. Purple merfairy: About your future wedding? Nori: Cut it out. Nalu and I are not getting married. He's a prince, remember? I'm a commoner. It doesn't work that way. Purple merfairy: Please. Everyone knows you're MFEO. Nori: We are not... MFEO? Merfairies: Made For Each Other! [giggling] Nori: Look, this is serious. You have to listen to me! Purple merfairy: Tutu! Pink merfairy: Finfin! Nori: I thought I told you to leave Mermaidia alone. Elina: You did. I didn't listen. Yellow merfairy: Are you friendly? Aren't you the cutest? You need lots of love... and cookies! Nori: Shouldn't you be running out of air by now? Elina: Nalu showed me how to use the seaweed. Nori: Right. I guess he really wanted you to spend some time underwater. Interesting. Elina: Why are you so against me? You should be happy someone else wants to help. Nori: I don't want an outsider's help. I know exactly what I need to do and... and you're right. I've been silly. It's great that you're here... and I know just what you can do. Elina: Terrific. You Need Me Nori: There's a great oracle in Mermaidia. Her name's Delphine, and she knows everything, so I'm sure she can tell us where Nalu is. The problem is, only the merfairies know where to find her, or even what she looks like. Elina: Okay. Let's ask them. Nori: I've been trying, but the thing with merfairies is they hate to be serious. You can only pin them down for a meaningful conversation if they invite you in for a snack. If you sit in their home and they feed you, that's when they'll answer one question. Elina: Great! So we'll get invited inside. Where do they live? Nori: Right here... but they only eat above water. Elina: So that's why you want my help. You need me. Nori: I don't need you. I'd have found another way to get the merfairies to talk. Eventually. You might not even be able to do it. The merfairies almost never invite people in for a snack. They'd rather stay outside and play all day. Yellow merfairy: Excuse me, can I bring Bibble inside and make him a snack? I gave him all my cookies, but the poor baby's still starving. Elina: Really? Yellow merfairy: Uh-huh. Look at him. See? Elina: I think that's a great idea. You can absolutely bring him in for a snack... but I have to admit, I'm a little hungry myself. Would it be okay if I came too? Yellow merfairy: Oh, I'm not sure. I don't usually invite people in to eat. Elina: Oh. I understand completely. I just thought maybe Bibble would like it if I came with him. He might be more comfortable. Yellow merfairy: Deal! If it'll make Bibbles happy, it'll make me happy! Come on up! Here you go, Bibbley-poo! Don't eat it all at once. I don't want you to get a bellyache... and don't worry, I didn't forget about you. Elina: Thank you. You're very kind... mm, and an excellent cook. Yellow merfairy: Thanks. The best are the coral cakes. Elina: Delicious! Y-you know, I have to ask you - I'm looking for Delphine the oracle, but I have no idea where she is or what she looks like. Do you know? Yellow merfairy: I do! [clears throat] You want to find Delphine, it's not hard to do. Talk to the ferry guide and listen well, too... Elina: "Delphine has a secret which from you she'll hide. The shell matters not, best heed what's inside." Nori: The ferry guide? I know where that is. The ferry crosses the river at the edge of Mermaidia. Elina: Then that's it! Race to the Oracle Elina: Lead the way! Nori: Sure... as long as you can keep up with me. Elina: Nori, wait! Come on, Bibble! There she is! No way is she losing us. We're helping her find Nalu whether she likes it or not. Nori: Nice flying. Elina: Nice swimming. You weren't trying to ditch me or anything, right? Nori: Me? Of course not. Elina: Didn't think so. Look, that must be the ferry guide. Nori: She'll tell us where to find Delphine. So... you and Nalu got pretty close, huh? Elina: Yeah, he's a good friend. Nori: Hm. Like a really good friend, or just a- a good, good friend? Shellie: Three to go across? Nori: No. We want to know about Delphine. Shellie: None to go across? Alrighty, then. Elina: Three to go across! Shellie: Well, why didn't you say so? Hop on. Felicitations from me, Shellie, the fairy ferry. Fares vary. The fare is fair, and furry fairy friends are our faves. Nori: The merfairies told us you know where Delphine is, so give it up. Shellie: Oh, sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the coral this morning. Elina: Nori, remember what the merfairy said? Nori: Yeah. She said the ferry guide would help us. Elina: She said, "the shell matters not, best heed what's inside." Excuse me, but would you please open your shell for us? Shellie: Open my shell? But of course. Elina, Nori and Bibble: Wow. Nori: That's her! That's Delphine. She's exactly like I imagined her. Teeny mermaid: What do you wish to know? Elina: Where is Nalu? Teeny mermaid: A sand crab in the hand is worth two in the shell. Bibble: Oh. Nori: Excuse me? Teeny mermaid: All's fair in love and puffer-fish bowl. Bibble: Mm. Nori: Okay, this isn't funny. We came a long way to find you and... Teeny mermaid: A bit of coral saved is a bit of coral earned. Nori: You ever seen an oracle fly? Elina: Wait. I get it now. Shellie, I believe you're Delphine the oracle. Will you help us? Shellie, hereby known as Delphine: Of course I will. You Must Prove Yourselves Delphine: So you're looking for Nalu, is that correct? Elina: Yes. Do you know where he is? Delphine: I do, but I won't tell you. Elina: You won't? Nori: Why not? Delphine: First, because you need to be more polite. Nori: I'm sorry. Delphine: If you really want to find Nalu, you must first prove yourselves. Travel to the Depths of Despair and seek out the Mirror of the Mist. Nori: The Depths of Despair? Are you crazy? No one goes to the Depths of Despair. No one. Delphine: I'm not finished. In order to succeed, you'll have to rely on one another, and you'll have to sacrifice. Elina: Sacrifice what? Delphine: The Depths of Despair are dangerous. They require a great deal of underwater strength. The kind of strength provided by a tail, not wings. Elina: But I don't have a tail. Delphine: Exactly. To get to the Mirror of the Mist and save Nalu, you'll need to give up your wings and trade them for a tail. Elina: Give up my wings? Would... would I get them back? Delphine: That depends on you. Elina: No. This is crazy. I just got these wings. I can't give them up. Delphine: If that's the way you want it. In case you change your mind, you can use these pearls to wish for a tail. If you do, the pearls will turn deep blue, then, one at a time, fade back to white. If you're out of the water when the last pearl becomes fully white again, you'll regain your wings. If not, you'll be a mermaid forever. Elina: Thank you, but I'm sure I won't need it. Give up my wings? Nori: Forget about it. My guess? She was trying to scare us, like a test. Elina: Yeah, you're probably right. So... can you get us to the Depths of Despair? Nori: Don't insult me. Let's go. Down the Whirlpool Fungus Maximus: All right, Nalu. No more of your games. Where do we go to get the immunity berry? Nalu:' That way. Fungus Maximus: [laughs] That way? That's where we'll find the immunity berry? Nalu: Yes, that way. Fungus 1: B-boss, I don't wanna go that way. Fungus 2: M-me neither. That way looks kind of... scary. 35:35 13 37.40